


An Awfully Sappy Nomad

by Hino



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: A joke that went out of control, M/M, Props to the Manley Fanleys, We're having some laughs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino/pseuds/Hino
Summary: The Rites have ended, but Lendel is insistent on going home. So too, is Manley.Together, they must figure out a way to leave the Downside.And kill time, while they're there.





	1. The Starless Rites

If you asked Lendel why he was deep within The Glade Of Lu, currently trying to commence a Rite against The Chastity despite their being no stars to guide them, he could not tell you. 

The Chastity was run by H. Manley Tinderstauf, and Lendel had met him enough times to know that the Sap was as desperate to get back into the Commonwealth as he was. It only made sense that now, with the supposed end of the Rites, the two most passionate to return would team up and find a way back into the land above.

“Honestly Lendel, I think this will not work.” Manley’s pompous accent drifted across the field, cutting through the silence. When the Rites occurred, petals would drift through The Glade of Lu, as if Sclorian was watching them all. Now though, there was no breeze to carry them; a sign that it truly was done. “Our best choice is to retire to Cinderroot and find another way for my family to aid us.”

Lendel clenched his fists. “The Rites cannot be over,” he growled, looking reflexively to the rest of his Triumvirate, only to see nobody accompanying. They had abandoned him when his denial of the Rites ending had overtaken all rational thought. The Stars were dead, as were their chances of leaving, yet Lendel refused to accept it. It left him as the only member of the Accusers. “There must be a way back. The Eight Scribes would not abandon us.”

Manley sighed. “And yet they have,” was all he could say. Beside him stood the remaining two members of his Triumvirate, a Nomad and Harp who most likely were going to leave him alone if he spoke once more about his “high influences within Commonwealth Government”. He flicked through the Book of Rites, scanning the pages carefully, while Lendel kept his eyes on the sky, praying for the Celestial Orb to descend and commence the Rite. 

“There’s nothing here about Rites ending, or recommencing,” Manley announced after some time, having studied each page with the utmost care. He had learned to read in secret, due to the Commonwealth ban on literacy, but unlike the others who had been cast down, he had enough money to pay off anyone who found out about it. “It seems as if those blasted Nightwings truly did take the last chance to leave. We shall not see the Rites again, at least not in our lifetime. I think it best if-”

Lendel’s mask hit the dirt with such force that the bone it had been carved from splintered and cracked, taking a chunk out of the top corner. Manley flinched, watching such an important part of the ancient Rites be destroyed so carelessly. “I cannot be stuck here. I cannot!” Lendel was clutching his head, teeth grit in anger. “I refuse!”

“Perhaps there is another way. Let us return to Cinderroot,” came the gentle suggestion as Manley crossed the field. There was great care, both in his words and actions. Lendel was a good ally, who could get him what he needed, but beyond that, he saw someone desperate to be free. It was like looking into the future, seeing what a desperate mess he was yet to become. Perhaps if he could help Lendel, then he could help himself. “Come.”

 

A hand was offered and Lendel reluctantly took it, kneeling down to grab his mask. Manley waited patiently before gently leading the leader of the Accusers from the field. Lendel’s grip on his hand was firm, and mildly uncomfortable, but Manley did not complain.

Lendel did not let go, as much as his pride insisted he should, because if he did, then he knew he would not leave this field.

Manley did not let go, as much as his pride insisted he should, because if he did, then he knew neither of them would go home.


	2. Cinderroot

They walked in silence back to the depths of Cinderroot, where the two had been staying for the past month. Manley had been here longer, but Lendel had only arrived when news of one last Exile trying to leave had made its way across the Downside. The remaining Chastity members were already here, although they looked less than pleased to see Manley making his way into the clearing. They had no feelings towards Lendel, seeing as he rarely spoke to anyone but the Sap.

“A letter from your family.” The Nomad approached and pressed the envelope into Manley’s hand before retreating to the Harp. As the Sap opened the letter, letting go of Lendel’s hand reluctantly to do so, the Nomad and Harp quietly shuffled away into the forest. The contents of the letter were nothing they wanted to get involved with, and it only served to show that Manley was going to get more annoying. Now was the best time to leave the Triumvirate, lest they be caught and bullied into staying with empty promises.

Manley was too busy reading the letter to notice that his former companions had left, and Lendel felt there was no reason to tell him, instead waiting patiently for the Sap to translate the letter. He’d never personally gotten invested in literature, although if Lendel had’d known that he was to be banished to the Downside, he probably would have dabbled in it once or twice.

 

“Care to translate before the Rites start again?” Lendel snapped, taking a seat on a log and crossing his arms. It’d become his default pose, and Manley rarely saw him doing anything else. “Because I’m sure I could learn to read faster than this.”

Manley sighed. “Have patience, dear Lendel. Perhaps it was your rash actions and lack of patience that led to your Exile.”

“They accused me of planting evidence,” came the bitter response.

“Because you did not have the patience to plant it better,” Manley answered, voice overly cocky. “And I know a thing or two about planting.”

Lendel scowled. “Your botany jokes have no place here. Read the letter.”

With a remarkable amount of grace, Manley lowered himself onto the log beside Lendel, letting his roots settle into the dirt. Most Saps only dug into the surface layer of the dirt to move. If they were to stay somewhere for a while, they reached down further into the earth, finding comfort deep in the soil. Lendel glanced Manley’s feet, for lack of a better word, with curiosity, but quickly turned his gaze to the letter when it was offered, holding it delicately.

“Manley,” began the Sap, pointing to a word on the paper.

“Manley,” repeated Lendel, repeating every syllable carefully as Manley pointed to them.

It didn’t take long for the Nomad to understand the word, seeing as it was the same between Sahrian and English, and so Manley began to read, pointing to each word but not stopping to let Lendel sound them out. “We have found some Commonwealth Officials who think there may still be ways to return from the Downside. However their methods do not seem to be safe or foolproof. Our resources are dwindling, and your reckless spending is going to bankrupt the great Tinderstauf line. Please, wait a little longer before investing in another attempt to flee the Downside. We miss you, but we cannot afford to bring you home.”

The words sank in slowly, for both Manley who had read the letter, and Lendel who had listened intently. When their meaning became evident, Manley sighed, slumping forward dramatically. Lendel let his scowl soften, placing a hand on the Sap’s back and giving a soft pat. “I’m sure we’ll make it out. We’ve survived this long. What’s a few more months?”

Manley did not sit up, but he did turn his head to look at the Nomad. “I’m surprised to hear you say that,” he answered, although it wasn’t malicious. “I thought you wanted to return home.”

“I do!” came the rushed answer, “but if... if it’s true that the Rites are well and truly over, although I do not believe them in the slightest, then it is best we try every method we can. And, if that means waiting to escape, as opposed to squandering away our chances, then I’ll wait.”

Silence descended over them as Manley took in the man’s speech, soft smile spreading on his lips as he sat up. “That was a good speech,” he noted. “One of the best I’ve heard in a long time. Be proud of yourself, my friend.”

The line ‘my friend’ made Lendel tense, but he forced himself to ignore the discomfort, waving the letter at Manley. “If we’re down here for a while, would you...” he trailed, hating to ask. “Would you-”

“Of course I would. Any chance to show the mighty literary abilities of the Tinderstauf line!” Manley grinned and withdrew his roots, hurrying away to try and find some paper.

Lendel stood too, stretching his arms above his head. For some reason, Manley was less annoying once the Rites had stopped being a thing. It made him, well, bearable, and Lendel was grateful for that. Having someone who was almost as rotten as him made him feel comfortable, and for some reason, made his chest feel warm. 

 

He shivered, and hoped it wasn’t what he thought it was.


End file.
